Crystal Hearts
by Momo Akuma
Summary: In Alice Academy some students are randomly picked to choose a crystal so they can find their soul mate. 1st FFN. OOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own GA or its characters. I only own some of the plot.

Top 12 Companies-

1) Yukihara

2) Hyuuga

3) Imai

4) Nogi

5) Shouda

6) Yome (Koko and Kitsuneme)

7) Ogasawara & Umenomiya

8) Tobita

9) Harada

10) Ando

11) Hijiri

12) Serio

"Sakura-sama, Hijiri-sama, Imai-sama, Harada-sama, Shouda-sama

Ogasawara-sama, Umenomiya-sama we're here." The driver said.

"Thank You." They replied with the exception of two as they got out of the limo.

"At last we're here! The school is bigger than Alice Academy in America! I can't wait when I see uncle's face when he sees us!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Calm down or else…" Hotaru said.

With that they continued to walk to the gate without a word they didn't want to face Hotaru's wrath. Mikan and her gang went up to the gatekeeper.

"Mister Can you please open the gate?" Mikan asked politely.

"Can't you read the sign it says 'only students ALLOWED` if you guys can't read." The gatekeeper replied sneering.

"You want to lose your job MISTER?" Mikan replied coldly.

"What can a little girl like you do?" The gatekeeper replied sneering. He thought Mikan will go running away crying but boy was he wrong.

"Wrong move." The gang mumbled as Mikan pulled out her phone.

"You'll see what I can do. You'll be sorry." Mikan replied.

"ME! Sorry! You got to be kidding me!" The Gatekeeper replied laugh as Mikan dialed her Uncle on her phone.

`Uncle it's me Mikan'

`Do you need anything Sweetheart?'

`Can you fire the gatekeeper and tell him to open the fucking gate?'

`Anything for you but can I know the reason?'

`Nope and send a teacher to bring plain masks the front gate and fast. 'Mikan said popping the P.

`Ok then bye.'

'Thanks Uncle'

-BEEP-

5

4

3

2

1

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

The gang watched as the gatekeeper answers the phone and shout…

WHAT I AM FIRED?

-# 5 seconds later #-

UR NIECE WAS THE ONE WHO SAID IT?

Then he huge up. He got up to open the gate but…

-BEAM!-

TBC

This is my 1st story so don't be that harsh on me plz!

Thank you for reading and please review. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

><p>-BOOM-<p>

As the smoke clears up the gang saw a guy with a cat mask covering his face standing on a tree.

"Natsume-nii!" Youchi shouted. Hearing his name he turned towards Youchi.

"Hn" was all Natsume said as he jump down of the tree he was standing on like a cat. Then he walks toward them. When Natsume came close to them Youchi hugged him.

"Hyuuga open this f***ing gate since the gatekeeper was knocked out cold by you." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hn" Natsume replied. He went over to open the gate but before he could a girl/guy popped out of nowhere with six plain masks.

"Nat-kun you better get out of here before the teacher you hate will be here." The girl/guy said. She/he was wearing a tutu with a pink and fluffy tank top and pink tights.

"Tch." and with that Natsume left. The girl/guy opened the gate and let the gang in.

"Hi! My name is Narumi and I am a guy if you are wondering." Narumi said as he gave each of them masks.

"Are you gay?" Mikan busted out. The gang started laughing.

"No I'm not gay." Narumi replied embarrassed.

"Oh. Ok! Can you take us to the headmaster's office?" Mikan replied.

"Sure follow me." Narumi said.

{-Time Skip-}

"Hi uncle!" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged the headmaster of the school aka Kauzumi aka Mikan's uncle.

"Why are you guys here aren't you supposed to be in America?" Mikan's uncle said.

"We have a surprise for you." Mikan replied.

"What is it?"Mikan's uncle asked.

"We are…." Nonoko started.

"Going to…." Anna continued.

"Transfer…" Sumire continued.

"HERE!" Nonoko, Anna and Sumire finished.

"WHAT?" Mikan's uncle shouted. "How come I never knew and I own this school?"

"Now you know." Misaki said as the headmaster sweatdropped.

"Just give us our schedules." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hai! You guys are going to be in the High School section in class 2B and have the same schedules. Narumi will be your homeroom teacher. You guys will all be transfers. The class all already know you guys all except Mikan. Youchi will be in your class since he already knows most of the stuff. Your dorm is going to be in the top 12 company's dorm. I am going to kick Luna and her gang out of it." The headmaster said.

"You let that F***ing slut Luna and her gang stay in our old dorm?" The gang exclaimed except Mikan who was confused.

"They demanded it after you left and I had no choice since you guys left and I thought you guys weren't going to come back." The headmaster explained.

"Fine we forgive you this time." The gang replied except Mikan who was still confused.

"Uncle I'm going to wear a disguise at this school and my name is going to be Mikan Sakura. My alice is going to be Nullification." Mikan said.

"Why?"Mikan's uncle asked.

"I don't want the people in this school to like me for who I am not because of my looks or money." Mikan replied.

"Fine but if anyone and I mean anyone bullys you tell me and I'll kill them." The Headmaster said with an evil smirk.

"Thanks uncle." Mikan replied.

"Narumi, bring them to their dorm and kick Luna and her gang out." The headmaster said to Narumi who was at the corner of the room the whole time.

"Ah! Mikan remember that your fiancé is in this school." Mikan's uncle said

"Ok. Thanks but since when did I have a fiancé?" Asked Mikan

"I don't know ask you parents." The headmaster said.

"Ok. Thanks very much uncle."Mikan replied.

{-Time Skip to the dorm-}

The dorm was like a mansion. It had a tea house like the one in Shugo Chara. They went inside the mansion. Mikan was still wearing the mask but the rest of the gang toke theirs off. They watch as Narumi kick Luna and her slutty gang out.

"WHAT! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET OUT?" Luna screamed.

"The headmaster's order."Narumi said with a smile but he was actually very pissed off right now.

"That freaking old geezer!" Luna screamed

"What did you say?" Mikan said before Narumi could say anything.

"I said `That freaking old geezer'" Luna replied scoffing.

"GET THE F*** OUT!" Mikan screamed at Luna. Mikan was very pissed off right now. She was glaring at Luna and having a very dark aura.

"H-ai! Hai!" Luna stammered as she and her gang ran out. The rest watched and sweat dropped. Because of the commotion, the other people who live in the mansion came out. They were Natsume Hyuuga, Luca Nogi, Koko Yome, Kitsuneme Yome, Yuu Tobita, Tsubasa Ando and Aoi Hyuuga.

"You guys are back what's with the commotion?" They asked except for Natsume.

"That baka over there just scared the shit out of Luna and her gang since they got her pissed and they won't get out." Hotaru replied.

"Get out?" Yuu asked.

"We are transferring back here." Nonoko started.

"We are going to stay in this dorm but…" Anna continued.

"Luna and her slutty gang won't get the f*** out." Sumire finshed.

"So she's not going to live here anymore?" Koko asked.

"Yup!" Nonoko replied/

"Yes!" The boys and Aoi cheered except for Natsume and Youchi.

"Who is she?" Kitsuneme asked pointing at Mikan ( She was still wearing the mask).

TBC

* * *

><p>Plz Review<p>

The more reviews there is the more faster I update :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**-I don't own GA or its characters.

* * *

><p>"Who is she?"Kitsuneme asked pointing at Mikan (She still have her mask on and she put her on a hood). All of them looked at Mikan.<p>

"Hi my name is Mikan Y- *cough* Sakura. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me." Mikan said bowing.

"Why do you have the mask on and a hood on?" Koko asked.

*BAKA**BAKA*

"What's that for Hotaru?" Koko asked rubbing his head.

"You're annoying, just introduce yourself." Hotaru said pointing her newly upgraded baka gun at Koko.

"H-ai! Hai! My name is Kokoro Yome. Call me Koko." Koko said.

"Hi! My name is Kitsuneme Yome." Kitsuneme said.

"We're twins!" They said simultaneously.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. My name is Luca Nogi. Call me Ruka." Ruka said with a smile that most girls will fall for.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said. _`How rude_' Mikan thought. Then she turned to Tsubasa.

"Hi! My-"He was interrupted by Mikan hugging him.

"Why are you hugging me?" Tsubasa asked shocked.

"You don't recognize you own sister?" Mikan asked looking into Tsubasa's eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about? I only hav- OH MY GOD!" as Tsubasa said that his eyes widened.

"Hey kiddo sorry didn't recognize you at first." Tsubasa said as he hugged Mikan back and for some reason Natsume feels like burning him.

"Where is our room?" Misaki asked.

"The old ones." Tsubasa replied.

"Hyuuga bring Mikan to her room and carry her suitcase and help her unpack. Nogi here will help me." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hn" was all Natsume said but he did as told.

"Can you help me?" Anna' Nonoko asked Yuu and Kitsuneme.

"Sure!" Yuu and Kitsuneme replied with a smile.

"Take mines, "Misaki commanded Tsubasa.

"Hai!" Tsubasa said.

"Tak-"Sumire said got cut off by Koko

"You don't need to say it I already know." Koko said.

*BAM*

"Don't cut me off!" Sumire said as Koko rubbed his head. The rest sweat dropped.

"You want help?" Aoi asked Youchi.

"No. I'm a boy." Youchi replied.

"Then I'll help you unpack." Aoi said.

"Hn," Youchi replied but let her do it anyways. Then they all went to do what they were told to do.

**+Time Skip+**

They finished packing a while ago and where eating dinner in the dining room that Anna prepared.

"Why do you still have the mask and hood on?" Koko asked.

"Cause I don't want people to see my face." Mikan replied. Then they all finished eating without talking.

**+Time Skip to night time in Mikan's room+**

That night in Mikan's room the girls helped Mikan disguise herself. They picked a black wig with black contact lenses. She also have fake freckles and pimples stick ons. She also have nerd glasses and fake fat on. Her skirt is going to be up to her ankle. After that they went back to their rooms and went to sleep.

**+The Next Day+**

The girls and Youchi went to the HSP's office. When they went inside and saw Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei.

"Good morning HSP/uncle." They said.

"'Morning." HSP replied. "Misaki-sensei is going to bring Misaki to her class and Narumi is going to bring the rest of you to your class but come here afterschool I have something to give you."

"Hai!" They replied. Then they went to their classrooms.

"Come in when I tell you to." Narumi said when they were in front of the classroom.

"Hai!" They said. Then Narumi walked –no scratch that- he twirled in to the classroom.

"Good morning my lovely students. I have good news to tell you. We have new students!" Narumi said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" "Are they hot or ugly?"

"Quiet before I use my alice on you!" Narumi threatened.

"Now come in." Narumi said to the gang. One by one they went in.

"Hi! My name is Anna Umenomiya …" Anna started.

"And my name is Nonoko Ogasawara…" Nonoko continued.

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"My name is Sumire Shouda." Sumire said.

"My name's Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said coldly.

"Youchi Hiji." Youchi said with a blank expression.

"Hi my name's Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." Mikan said with a smile showing braces.

"Any questions?" asked Narumi. All the boys and girls raised their hands except Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Natsume and Aoi.

"Are you single?" A boy asked.

"Yes" They replied.

"No one's talking to you Sakura-san. You're so ugly go rot in hell." A boy called out.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Srry I didn't update on Saturday. I was too busy with homework.<p>

Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**I don't own GA or it'd characters.

* * *

><p>Right after the boy said that the room temperature dropped to below freezing. Everyone was staring at the boy even the people sitting in the back of the room.<p>

_-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-_

Hotaru had shot the poor boy with her newly updated BAKA Cannon.

"Don't mess with Mikan/me or any of us or else…" the gang said while glaring at the class. After about 5 minutes of glaring at the unconscious boy and the class Narumi interrupted them.

"Please calm down. I'm sure he learned his lesson." Narumi said.

"Hai!" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko said but Youchi and Hotaru was still pissed off. The whole class sweat dropped at the scene even the people in the back of the room (Natsume, Ruka, Kokoro, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Aoi).

"Ok! Who want to be their partners?" Narumi asked. Everyone raised their hands with the exception to the six people I the back of the room.

"Sumire's partner will be Koko. Nonoko's will ne Kitsuneme, Anna's will be Yuu' Youchi's will be Aoi. Hotaru's will be Ruka-pyon and Mikan-chan's partner will be … Nat-chan." Narumi said. "New students so free period." With that he ran out the room before Natsume can burn him for calling him Nat-chan and putting him as Mikan's partner. Mikan, Hotaru, Youchi, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire went to their seats next to their partners. When they got to their seats and was about to sit down, Luna and slutty gang walked toward them along with a boy.

"Why do you hags get to sit with _my_ Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Koko-sama and Yuu-sama? You guys are ugly except for Youchi-sama. We don't even know your alice, star rank and what company heir/heiress you are." Luna and her gang said.

"I, Mocha, the president of Aoi-sama's fan club forbid u to sit with _my _Aoi-sama

"Cat-Dog alice, 2 star, heiress to the Shouda corp. If you won't shut up your company's gonna suffer." Sumire said coldly.

"Chemical alice, 2 star, heiress to the Ogasawara corp." Nonoko said while glaring at Luna.

"Cooking alice, 2 star, heiress to the Umenomiya corp." Anna said while glaring at Luna.

"Summoning demonic spirits, special star, heir to the Hijiri corp." Youchi said glaring at Luna.

"Invention alice, 3 star, heiress to the Imai corp." Hotaru said coldly while glaring at them for calling her a hag.

"Not telling you. My alice and company are for me to know and you to find out." Mikan said with a smile showing her fake braces.

"Why you ugly nerd." Luna screamed and launched at Mikan but before she could even touch Mikan, she got hit by the famous baka gun.

_-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-_

"I told you to don't mess with anyone of us." Hotaru said coldly while glaring at Luna and her slutty gang.

"H-ai! Hai!" Luna's gang said while running away dragging Luna along with them.

"You'll pay for this!" Luna shouted. "You guys will be out of here before you even know it!"

"Go and Try!" Mikan said sticking her tongue out at Luna. After Luna and her gang went back to their seats in front of the room, Mikan and her gang sat down next to their partners. All of them started chatting with their partners except for Mikan and Natsume. Mikan just sat down and pulled out her polka dotted notebook and started drawing on it. She was aware that our little black cat was peeking at her from under his manga.

_**Natsume's POV-**_

The girl just sat down like she wasn't aware she wasn't sitting next to me and toke out her polka dotted notebook and started drawing. Most girls will throw themselves at me but I have a feeling this girl called Mikan Sakura isn't most girls. _`This is going to be interesting' _Natsume thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_**End of Natsume's POV-**_

Class continued with Natsume sleeping, Mikan drawing in her notebook, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko talking to their partners, Youchi and Aoi sleeping while leaning against each other's shoulder and Hotaru working on her invention while Ruka hand her the tools.

_**Time Skip-**_

Class ended and Mikan and her gang went to her uncle's office.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>-Srry that I didn't update for two weeks. I had a writer's block and was busy. Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**-I don't own GA or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>-Knock-Knock-<em>

"Oji-san, we're here." Mikan said.

"Come in." Mikan's Uncle replied. Mikan, Hotaru, Youchi, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire went in one by one.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Mikan asked when they were all inside the room and shouted the door so no one can hear.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Mikan's Uncle replied. The all sat down on the sofa in the office.

"Start explaining now. Time is money." Hotaru said.

"Hai! As you know, you guys are all future heir/heiress of a huge company. Your parents decided to put you guys in a program that they were in when they were at this academy. The program is called `Crystal Hearts'. Your parents are to select a few boys of their chose. Then the school makes a crystal for them and put them in a special room. You guys are to pick a stone each to your liking. You are to find out who have your crystal and who's do they have. If you have each other's crystals then you and the boy will be engaged. If not the whole group will have to start over again so choose wisely. There was only one group in history that didn't have to repeat the program and it was your parents." Mikan's uncle said. The gang was just staring at him.

"How come we never knew about this?" Sumire asked.

"You were all in America when your parents decided to sign you up just in case you guys come back." The Headmaster replied.

"Why would they do that?" Mikan asked.

"It always happens in the business world." The Headmaster replied.

"So when do we pick the crystals?" Mikan asked.

"Now, Follow me I'll lead you to the room." The Headmaster said. He got up from his seat and pressed a button on his desk. Then a door appeared out of nowhere next to his desk. He typed in a password and the door swung open. He went in and the children followed. Inside the room was a huge glass case. There were only a few Crystal in it. The gang scattered around and looked at each crystal. After a few minutes they all decide on which one they were getting. Mikan got a red one with a red flame in it. Hotaru got a light blue one with a fake bunny in it. Youchi got a pink one with a pink flame in it. Misaki got a dark blue one with a black star in it. Sumire got a light brown one with a cloud in it. Nonoko got a brown one with a mini UFO in it. Last but not least, Anna got a yellow one with a pair of glasses in it.

"Don't tell anyone about the crystal hearts. Not a lot of people know about the program. It must be kept a secret and you must not ever lose the crystals" The Headmaster/Mikan's Uncle said after they were out of the room and seated on the sofa again.

"Then how will we know if we are near the owner or not?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"The crystals will tell you how. You can make the crystal into a necklaces or a bracelet. You can change it whenever you want with the chains." The Headmaster said as he passed out chains for the crystal to be attached to so it can be made into a necklaces or bracelet. He gave Youchi a different one than the girls.

"How will the crystal tell us?" Misaki asked.

"Who knows it was always different." The Headmaster replied. "You kids should go back to your dorms and rest. It's getting late"

"Alright, Good night Oji-san/Headmaster." The gang said and left the office. They went back to the dorm and went to sleep after doing their homework.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>- Sorry that I didn't update for months. I was caught up with school work and had a writer's block. Sorry if the chapter is too short. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own GA or any of its characters.

A/N-I forgot to mention that they all have to wear uniforms. It's the same ones as the one for the high school kids in the anime.

_**Bold and Italic= Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume's POV~<strong>

-Chirp!-Chirp!-Chirp!

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight steaming into my room. The clock showed that it was 7:05 am. I decided to wake up. I went in to take a shower. In about 15 minutes I was out.

-Knock!-Knock! –

The door suddenly opened. In came the nerd.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's time for breakfast." She said while looking at the door.

"Why are you looking at the door when I'm talking to you, you ugly nerd?" I asked.

"Your half naked and only have a towel on." The nerd stated bluntly. I looked down and saw that she was right. Most girls would have jumped me already. It's a wonder how she isn't even blushing.

"Tch. You go down first. I'll go down after I put on my uniform then go down." I said.

"H-ai!" The nerd said as she left and closed the door slowly behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Time Skip=<strong>_

When I went downstairs, I could smell something delicious. I went to the dining room and found the table filled with food. There were pancakes, waffles, omelets, eggs, crispy bacon strips, coffee, juice, milk and a whole lot more. Everyone was seated around the table waiting for him to sit down so they could eat together. I felt someone glaring at me and found out that it was Imai. She looks irritated. The nerd was trying to calm her down. I looked for a place to sit and the only empty spot was next to the nerd. I didn't want to sit next to her but I went anyways since Imai looks like kill someone if I make her wait one more minute.

After I sat down everyone began to dig in. I toke a cup of coffee, an omelet and some bacon stripes. The omelet tasted delicious and so was the bacon strips and coffee.

"Wow! Who cooked this? Was it you Anna? It's delicious!" Koko asked after he ate like a whole plate of food and is still getting another plate.

"No, I wasn't me. It was Mikan." Anna replied while eating a pancake.

"WHAT!" Koko, Kitsuneme, Ruka and Yuu exclaimed. I managed to not show how surprised I was.

* * *

><p><strong>++Mikan's POV++<strong>

"How can a nerd cook such food that's at a pro's level?" Kitsuneme asked with wide eyes.

"What makes you think I can't?" I asked. I wanted to roll my eyes but I have to keep my character as a nerd.

"Ano… I'm sorry, we might sound rude but it's just surprising that there's someone who can cook better than Anna." Yuu said.

"Who do you think Mikan is? She is-"Anna started to say but then got hit by Hotaru.

_**Poor her.**_

"ANNA!" Koko shouted while going to Anna who was knocked to the floor by the baka gun.

"Ugh... what's that for Hotaru?" Anna said sitting up with the help of Koko_. _

_**Awww how cute.**_

"You should watch your words and you guys are too noisy." Hotaru said while munching on her crab cake.

"Opps. Sorry." Anna apologized when she realized what she said. After that everyone sat back down to eat again and there wasn't a peep out of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Time Skip= <strong>_

**++Mikan's POV++**

I went to the Northern Forest to find Rei-nii. I haven't seen him in like 10 years. When I didn't see him I started to call for him. After a while he came.

"Mikan! What are you doing in Alice Academy? I thought you were in America." Rei-nii said when he saw me.

"Mou, aren't you glad to see me?" I asked as I pouted.

"Of course I am. I haven't seen you in 10 years. How have you been?" Rei- nii asked.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk. I sense someone spying on us." I said as I looked at the sakura tree.

"Sure. Let's go to Oji-san's office." Rei-nii said looking at the tree too.

**~Natsume's POV~**

I was on the highest branch of my sakura tree thinking about what Anna said this morning. I heard footsteps and saw that it was that nerd. She was walking towards the Northern Forest. She's trying to dig her own grave but like I care. I was about to go to sleep when I heard someone talking. Mikan was calling out to someone. Then all of a sudden, Persona appeared.

"Mikan! What are you doing in Alice Academy? I thought you were in America." Persona said when he saw Mikan_.__** I never saw him talk to anyone like that.**_

"Mou, aren't you glad to see me?" Mikan asked as she pouted. _**She looks cu- ugly.**__**Something seems off. Most people would be scared of Persona and would have run away right when they see him and do nerds pout**__?_

"Of course I am. I haven't seen you in 10 years. How have you been?" Persona asked. _**They know each other?**_

"Let's go somewhere else to talk. I sense someone spying on us." Mikan said. _**I felt someone looking at where I was.**_

"Sure. Let's go to Oji-san's office." Persona said_. __**I could feel him looking at where I was too. How could they sense where I was? The other people from D.A can't even sense me but that nerd could? Weird.**_

* * *

><p><strong>+Mikan's POV+<strong>

I teleported Nii-san and myself to Oji's office. He was doing paperwork. At first he was settled but he got over it.

"Oji-san we're staying here for a while. Can we?" I asked.

"Sure but not in that disguise." Oji-San said as he went back to his paperwork. I toke my disguise off and sat in one of the sofas with Rei-nii. We talked till nightfall to catch up on these past 10 years. When I was curfew I went back to my dorm. I could have stayed but I was tired and had to do homework. I went back, finished homework, ate, showered, did some paperwork for the company and hid them in a secret office in my room that Oji inserted. After I finished I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN- Srry for the late update. Thanks to those who reviewed and added the story as story alert/favorite story. Plz Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I don't own GA or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mikan's POV<span>-**

**-BEEP- BEEP-**

I woke up with a groan. I looked at the clock and it said 5:30AM. I was about to go to sleep again but I had to get ready for school and put my disguise on. I got up and toke a shower. Then I put on my uniform and disguise. It was already 7:00AM when I was done.I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Today was Anna's turn to cook breakfast.

When I got there everyone was there except Hyuuga again. Hotaru looks like she might explode any second now. When I got to the table, Hotaru gave me a 'Go-get-him-before-I-kill-someone' look.

"Aright! I'll go," I said. I went upstairs again just to find that freaking bastard. I was about to knock on the door when the door opened and a pair of hands dragged me into Hyuuga's room.

**Natsume's** **POV-**

I heard some footsteps coming when I was about to open the door. I think it is that nerd again to get me since she got impatient waiting for me to go downstairs. I might as well take this chance and find out what is her relationship with Persona. When I was sure she was at the door I quickly opened it and pull her inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" that nerd screamed. I threw her on the couch and pinned her down. After I pinned her down she finally realized that it was. E she stopped screaming.

"What the hell do you want Hyuuga?" the nerd said glaring at me.

"What were you talking about to Persona yesterday? Tell me before I burn you" I said while trying to make a flame appear but it didn't work.

"Why should I tell you and how are you suppose to burn me when you can't even use your alice?" she said with a smirk.

**_How does she know I can't use my__ alice?_**

"I have the nullification alice and would you mind letting go? You way too close for my liking" the nerd said.

"How did yo-" I started to say as I heard a loud **BANG!**

**Normal POV-****  
><strong>

The gang was waiting quietly for Mikan to get Natsume. They were trying to not make Hotaru mad since she was about to kill someone. Then all of a sudden they heard mikan scream. They all ran upstairs to Natsume's room with Hotaru, Youchi, and Tsubasa in the lead. When they got there they tried to open the door but it was locked. Hotaru, who was worried about Mikan, pushed everybody aside and toke out her Lock opener 2000 and tried to open the door. It toke about 2 minutes to open the door since it was the room for one of the top twelfth companies. After Hotaru finished opening it she push the door with a **BANG!**

They were surprised at the scene in front of them. Natsume was on top of Mikan while pinning her down. Nobody move or made a sound for 5 mins until Mikan broke the silence.

"Hyuuga, would you mind letting me go?" Mikan said while glaring a Natsume. Youchi and tsubasa along with the girls was about to kill Natsume.

"Natsume I never knew you were into these type of girls," Koko said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up before I turn you into ashes, Natsume said with a glare as he let go of Mikan.

"Hyuuga what the f*** were you trying to do to my best friend?" Hotaru said with the BAKA cannon ready to shoot him.

"None of your buisness," Natsume said as he walked out of the room but before he got out Hotaru had shot Natsume with the BAKA cannon five times with a smirk on her face. Ruka, Koko and Kitsuname felt sorry for him but the rest tought he deserve it even Aoi since he had grown fond of Miken these past few days.

"Lets go eat breakfast. I'm hungry." Hotaru said as she put awat the Baka cannon. They all went downstairs to get breakfast and went to school.

**At the classrooom-**

The class was chatting but then Narumi skipped in. They all went to their seats and stopped talking except Mikan and her gang.

"We have a new student please welcome him," Narumi said with a huge smile on his face while a handsome boy with blue eyes and black hair came in.

"My name is Akira. Nice to meet you." the boy, Akira, said with a smile.

"Any question for Akira?" Narumi asked as all hands went up excluding the gang. Narumi picked on Luna.

"Are you single?" Luna asked with a smile. Akira looked around the room and saw Mikan talking to Hotaru and Youchi. He also saw Natsume looking at Mikan.

_'Intersting.'_ Akira thoght with a smirk on his face which Luna thought he was smiling at her.

"No. I'm not single. In facts, I have a fiancee." Akira said. The girls were heart broken and started to cry. The gang noticed the commotion and looked at the front of the room and saw Akira.

"Akira!" Mikan shouted as she ran up to the front of the room and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**Sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block and was busy. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own GA and its characters.

* * *

><p>"Akira!" Mikan shouted as she ran up to the front of the room and hugged him. The room turned quiet. The gang was also quiet. Youchi and Tsubasa saw Akira and heard what he said just looked at each other and smirked.<p>

"This is the Fiancé I was talking about." Akira said as he pointed to Mikan.

"WHAT!" The whole class screamed except for Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki, Youchi, Tsubasa, Hotaru and Natsume. Natsume was shocked but kept his face emotionless.

"How come I never knew this?" Mikan whispered to Akira.

"Just play along with it. I don't want to be chased by girls all around the school." Akira replied.

"Fine but you'll have to buy me Fluffy Puffs from now on and I want Extra Large," said Mikan puffing her cheeks up and crossing he arms. While they were talking, Akira had put his hand around Mikan's shoulders. Natsume saw that and felt like burning Akira. The room temperature started to go up but it then cooled down.

"What alice do you have?" someone in the class yelled out.

"I have two alices. One is water and the other is ice." Akira replied with a smile. Girls started to scream when they saw his smile.

"Calm down class or I'll have to use my alice on you." Narumi said.

"Who wants to be Akira's partner?" Narumi asked and almost instantly, all the girls hand was up in the air except for the girls in the gang.

"I don't need a partner. I already know the campus ground and if I do get a partner it'll have to be Mikan." Akira said with a smile.

"What's so good about that ugly b*tch that you like her so much? Even Natsume-sama, Ruka-Sama, Kokoro-sama, Kitsuneme-sama, Yuu-sama, Tsubasa-sama and Youchi-sama treat her well." Said Luna in a pissed of tone.

"That's right! Even Aoi-sama treats her special even though she is obviously sucking up to the top 12 for their money." Mocha agreed. All of a sudden, the room went cold. Luna and her groupie's hair went on fire. Same thing goes for Mocha's group.

"WATER!" They ran around screaming like chickens about to get killed. All of a sudden a wave of icy water splashed onto them. They screamed bloody murder and everyone's eardrum almost ripped because of their screams. Luna and her group had makeup running down their face. They ran around screaming like it was the end of the world. Then all of a sudden all you could hear was:

-BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- -BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA-

Luna and Mocha's group fainted from being shot by Hotaru's Baka cannon. Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Misaki, Tsubasa and Youchi were going to attack them next but Mikan stopped them.

"Stop it!" Mikan shouted.

"But Mikan they did such horrible things to you." Nonoko and Anna said while pouting

"I agree," said Sumire.

"We peel of their skins. Then slice them open and pull out their guts," said Misaki with a murderous instinct.

"Then we can roast them and feed them to animals but the poor animals would probably end up dying," said Tsubasa.

"We wand also torture them then peel their skin off. That will make it more painful and we'll have to do it while they're awake." Youchi said with a smirk. The group who had just woke up froze and threw up after they heard what they just said.

"Come on. When I said stop it I mean it. All they did was made fun of me. What's the point of getting angry over such a small matter? There is no point in wasting your energy on trash." Mikan said with an innocent smile. The audiences sweat dropped.

"You're right but they still deserve a punishment." Said Sumire said with an evil glint in her eyes. When Luna and Mocha's group saw that, they shivered. They all had the same thought, `They're EVIL!'

"Alright! It's enough. If Mikan said it was enough then it's enough." Akira said.

"Fine." They said with a sigh. "But if they do that once more, they're dead."

"Don't worry, Mikan knows how to take care of herself." Akira replied with a smirk. The group realized what he meant and smirked too. All of a sudden, the bell rang signaling that it was time for second period to start.

"Let's skip." Mikan said. "We have Jin-Jin next. Meet you at the sakura tree" Then she jumped out the window and they were on the fourth floor. "Sure!" Said Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki and Akira said. Then they went out the door along with Youchi and Hotaru.

The rest of the gang was worried about Mikan since she jumped out the window so they ran to the window to see if she's ok. When they got to the window, they saw Mikan walking off perfectly fine. Then they also went to the Sakura tree. When they got there they were surprised to see…..

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p>Srry for the super late update. I had been busy these past few months. I'll try to update at least once every month. Anyways I also wrote a new story called Fake please read it. Thanks and review plz :P<p> 


End file.
